Fluid containment structures have been used for centuries. Multi-panel units that may allow for on-site erection of a structure as an application demands have found particular use in various industries requiring storage of large amounts of fluid (several hundred or several thousand gallons, or even larger), whether water, aqueous solution, chemical solution, well related fluids, mining related fluids or brine (to name just a few) or otherwise. Whether such containment is achieved via use of liner that is placed internally of the structure or not, and whether such unit includes a bottom floor (or instead uses the underlying ground surface as support for the contained fluid), modular units may enable shipping savings as compared with structures that are not modular or assemblable on-site, and may enable structure disassembly and reuse elsewhere. Indeed, modular units, which enable assembly on-site from a plurality of structure components, may offer significant advantages relative to permanent structures.
However, conventional structures are not without their disadvantages, including difficult, time-consuming, labor intensive structure erection and disassembly, vulnerability to damage (e.g., of the contained fluid liner) by vandals, high apparatus expense, and/or sub-optimal functionality (e.g., creep induced leakage). Some applications, such as containment of fracking fluids (hydraulic fracturing as used in the natural gas or other mining industry) or other well-related fluids may, because of opposition from certain individuals or groups that are against mining technologies and operations such as fracking also, be subject to vandalistic attempts to impair the fluid tanks. One type of vandalism that lined fracking fluid tanks have suffered is piercing of the contained liner by forcing of a knife or other pointed object through areas of vulnerability (e.g., seams) between adjacent panels. Of course, such vandalism can be expensive and result in operation slow-down or shutdown until costly repairs are made. Particular embodiments of the inventive technology disclosed herein attempt to resolve or abate one or more of these problems.